


I Just Don't Know

by E M Pink (quivo)



Category: The Riches
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-23
Updated: 2007-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quivo/pseuds/E%20M%20Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Didi wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble written very early on while the show was airing-- this was written right after episode two.

It's not like we're normal.

No, we're really not. I used to mind, when I was young. Dad spotted it— the way he spots things you didn't think he would or could— and so he started buying me pretty dresses. I puffed up, is all I can say. I loved pretending to be a princess.

Sam wears my dresses now. Looks cuter than I ever did in them. It's good for business, you know? People trust little girls; people trust daddies with two cute little daughters he obviously loves enough to be toting them around with him.

Mom's not good for business. Not drinking that stuff, she isn't. Not drinking that stuff, she's worse, like a needy alley cat scratching away at you until you throw it something. It's horrible watching her sometimes, because I remember how she used to be before she took the fall for Dad. She used to be hard— a theiving, lying bitch, with eyes like ATMs. She used to count the money best.

Now, she buries it.

I thought she'd changed. When she said we weren't taking back the money. I thought...you know? Maybe she was getting better. That's how she used to sound. Decisive. Now, she sounds...crazy. I don't know.

I just don't know.


End file.
